


Cherie

by ridgeline



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 有什么东西正在腐烂，那气味黏着不去。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 15





	Cherie

有什么东西正在腐烂，那气味黏着不去。

你推开通往阳台的门，然后把门关上。Kim正在阳台上，他在等着你。已经是晚上十点，四下一片死寂，只有附近的楼房里面隐约传来的音乐声，遥远而断断续续。你走过去，Kim已经点着了一支烟，淡蓝色的烟雾围绕着他。有一会儿，他不看你，你再一次意识到，他的个子有多小，在那件夹克下面，他看起来几乎显得脆弱。

你站在他旁边，也不说话，在寂静中等待着。你依然宿醉，头痛，喉咙干裂。你可能已经死了一次。

夜色在阳台外弥漫，除了路灯照亮的那一小块之外看不清周围的东西。剧烈的臭味又一次涌来，几乎让你被呛出了眼泪，你厌倦地挥了挥手，终于厌倦地意识到了气味是来自于你身上。你内心有个声音告诉你，你有三个选择：a, 经年累月的恶劣生活方式终于追上了你，现在你正在腐烂；b，这是一种阻止你继续探案的阴谋；c，是来自于今天下午你在院子里面放下的那具尸体，更详细地说，是来自于那一小块黏在你外套袖子上的皮肤。

你选了c，但是让那块皮肤留在那里。你转过头，问Kim有没有烟，

你想抽烟。你可能已经死了一次。这可能就是世界末日的样子。你真的很想抽一支烟。

周围一片黑暗，Kim依然在缓慢地吐出缭绕的烟雾，那一点橘色的火光照亮了他瘦削而粗糙的脸，他看起来很冷静，很从容，像是他已经理解了人生的真意，并且决定不被它吓坏。你敬佩这一点，但是怀疑实际上的作用。

你又重复了一次你的问题，然后Kim点了点头，这一次，他给了你一支烟。

_这是我每天的习惯，_ 他对你解释， _这样才感觉一天的工作真的结束了。_

你同意。然后你向他要打火机，他摇了摇头，严厉的脸上露出了一个小小的微笑，仿佛被你的窘迫逗乐了。他凑过来，用一只手拢住你的脸，然后用他的烟头点着了你的烟。

在沉默中，你们抽烟。

在飘浮的淡蓝色烟雾中，你听着远处传来的音乐，缓慢地想起了一件事。

_这是爵士乐。_ 你想。

FIN


End file.
